Pokemon Alola Academy Super - SYOC
by brtnvm
Summary: Dawn and her twin sister Alice are invited to Alola Academy Super - an Academy in the Alola region. SYOC.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know why but very often Dawn's surname in fanfiction is Berlitz so I stick to the tradition.**

* * *

It was a nice morning in the town of Twinleaf City. Today was the 10th birthday of two girls. Their mother was a professional Coordinator.

In the Pokemon region of Sinnoh, there are two girls, two twins, two sisters. Their names are Dawn Berlitz and Alice Berlitz.

They share a double-floor bed. Dawn sleeps in the lower section and Alice sleeps on the higher section.

It is the morning.

The morning sunlight permeates the white transparent curtain, landing on the sleeping faces of the twin sisters. The girls wake up. They are both wearing pink pajamas. Their hair is set loose. Dawn goes to the mirror and dresses up. She puts on her usual outfit - a pink skirt, pink boots, a black sleeveless shirt and a white hat. She puts on her favourite hairclips - the golden -cloured ones. Alice wears the same clothes as Dawn except her hairclips are bright red. They use diferent hairclips so people can differentiate them.

They go to the kitchen for breakfast. Their mom is feeding the Glameow.

"Good morning, Alice and Dawn!. Today is a very special day! You two are both 10 years old! That means that you will get a Pokemon from the grumpy Professor Rowan. He lives in Sandgem town. "

"Yes, mom!" The twins said simultaneously.

Alice and Dawn are ready to go to Sandgem town.

But their mom stops them.

"Wait!" She says.

She tells them that she had recently received two invitations for her daughters to attend a special international Pokemon Academy which will include students from all across the Pokemon World that we live in. She shows them two invitations. So they have a choice - either they will go to Rowan or to the Academy.

After a minute of hesitation and consultation Alizee and Dawn decide that they want to go the Academy. Their mother supports their decision. They order a Taxi that will take the girls to an airport in Veilstone city. The taxi drives them to the airport. Their mother pays for the taxi. After that, they buy three tickets to the Alola region, where this supposed Academy is located.

While they are waiting for the aeroplanes in the night sky like shooting stars. Their mother takes them to the airport Duty Free shop. While their mother is doing shopping, somebody bumps into Alice.

"Ouch!" Alice said.

"Sorry." A certain purple-haired boy arrogantly apologized, in his hand he was holding an invitation just like the one Alice and Dawn had. The twins were curious.

"It's the Alola Academy invitation! What's your name? I'm Dawn, and this is my sister Alice." Dawn hastily introduced themselves.

"The name's Paul." Paul was holding a very condescending glance towards the twin sisters. It seemed that he had piqued Dawn's interest, however Alice was not impressed.

"Talk about grumpy! Chill out, man." Alice said.

"Stop embarrassing me!" Dawn hissed into Alice's ear.

"Hmph." Paul hmphed and abandoned the scene.

...After finishing her shopping in the Duty- Free, the Berlitz family boarded the aeroplane. The twin sisters also noticed that Paul was also on the same airplane but he was sitting several rows away in front of them so they could not interact with.

The aeroplane took off.

 **SYOC- Submit your own character! There's no template, just describe your character in any way you want to.**

 **PS. The main events will take in the Alola Academy!**


	2. Chapter 2

The swift modern aeroplane made its way into the night sky. Alice and Dawn both fell asleep.

The flight was excellent - nothing bad happened.

When the aeroplane landed in alola, Johanna, the mother of the twins woke them up.

When they gathered at the Melemele airport, Paul was nowhere to be seen.

So at first they decided to go to the beach. It was still very early in the morning and it was dark.

The Berlitz family saw how a strange Pokemon that looked like a floating Pinocchio was giving a mysterious ring to a boy in a blue-white striped shirt.

They didn't intend to interfere so they just passed by.

While they were making their way back to the city, they suddenly encountered a weird couple with a cat Pokemon.

They said.

"To denounce the evil from stars above.

"To unite all people within our nation.

Jessie! James!

Meowth thats right

Give us your Pokemon or you will`pay the price..."

Dawn and Alice were frightened.

"W-we dont even have Pokemon yet..." They shaked in fear.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of these guys." A voice behind the Berlitz family said.

"Oh, no it's the tvoip!" The criminal cat Pokemon said.

"Pikachu, use Iron tail." The mysterious boy said.

A Pikachu that was sitting on his shoulder attacked the evil people.

They were sent flying into the sky but in midair a pink large pokemon caught the evil people and carried them to somewhere.

"Shouldn't we ...report to the police?" Said Johanna.

"I think it's ok" the boy said.

"Can you please tell us where the Pokemon Academy is located?" Johanna said.

"Over there by the way I'm going to be there too."

"Wow that's so cool."

"totally."

The boy escorted the ladies to the academy. It was settled that the sisters would live in special doormitries like in a boarding school.

It was eventually 9 AM when the first lesson started.

END OF PROLOGUE

* * *

...

Dawn and Alice entered the Pokemon Academy classroom. They were actually the first people to arrive. They decided to sit in the front row so they could hear the teacher better.

"Hey Dawn, what'd you think of that cool boy."

"Oh yeah, he was sooo awesome, y'know, his strong attitude, his purple hair..."

"No! I'm talking about the guy with the Pikachu that saved us earlier..."

"Oh, that one..."

Suddenly another student entered the classroom.

She waved her hand to the girls and sat next to Dawn.

"Hi! My name's Misty. I'm from Cerulean City."

"Wow! That's so cool!" Alice said. "I saw three pokemon water-type performers on TV from Cerulean! They were so cool!"

However, at this mention Misty for some reason became irritated.

"They're just stupid show-offs, trust me, I know them."

"So, like, do you know anybody else in this class?"

"Yeah, I'm friends with a couple of them. One of them's named Ash, and another one is Brock...There are some others who are also from my region - Kanto - but I don't really know them."

"Are they - cute - ?" Dawn asked with glittery eyes.

"Uh..." Misty blushed when she thought of a certain someone. "I'm not sure... You'll see for yourself."

Another person entered the classroom.

It was Paul.

As usual, he was grumpy.

"Hi Paul!" Dawn greeted him.

Paul didn't answer and sat in the corner, at the backseat desk and put on his earphones.

"I wonder what kind of music he's listening.." Alice said.

"Eh, don't bother. That sociopathic attitude is gonna get that dude into big trouble one day." Misty said.

Dawn just curiously observed Paul before turning back to the girls' chat.

Suddenly, the bell rang and a lot of students hastily ran into the classroom. Misty saw that Ash and Brock were also here...

The teacher entered the classroom.

Dawn and Alice were struck in disbelief.

"Hello, children. Nice to meet you all. I will be one of your teachers and supervisors in this academy.

My name is Mrs. Berlitz."

* * *

 **You can send your suggestions via PM about who you want in the Academy (preferrably anime/game canon characters but you can send OC's if you describe them very well! Also, remember that this is a Romance/drama story so make sure to say what shipping you prefer!**


	3. Chapter 3

"My name is Mrs. Berlitz."

(It's mom! She's gonna be a teacher!) Dawn and Alice thought.

"Unfortunately, I have to announce that today all of the educational facilities aren't ready yet so all of you are dismissed until tomorrow. Class dismissed. Lessons begin tomorrow at 9 AM."

The teacher made a sign to Dawn and Alice to proceed after her and so they did, disappearing in the hallways...

"Hey, mom, you didn't say you were gonna be a teacher! Does that mean that if we stayed in Sinnoh, you would have left to Alola anyway?" Alice asked.

"Of course not!" Mrs. Berlitz ruffled Alice's hair. "Actually, they told me just a few hours ago that a job was vacant. Of course I agreed so I could keep an eye - or two eyes - on both of you."

"Aw, that's so cool!" Dawn exclaimed.

"OK, girls, how about we go check out the island? And some ice cream?" Johanna proposed.

"YAYYYY!" Dawn and Alice yelled and dragged Johanna by her hands to the school exit.

MEANWHILE...In the classroom - most of the students left since the class was dismissed, so nobody really got acquainted with each other.

Misty, Ash and Brock immediately formed a group since they knew each other and soon left the room, most of the other students left two.

The only remaining kids were Paul - the grumpy dude - and a girl. She wears a denim jacket over a hoodie over a plain shirt and a long purple skirt. She has got her black hair in a ponytail, regular black eyes but she also wears purple-framed glasses.

Paul was listening to hard angsty rock in his earphones, ignoring the girl.

The girl was obviously wanting to talk to Paul but he didn't seem to care. It seemed like she had a request of some sort.

Finally, she gathered enough courage to approach Paul and touch him on the shoulder. She noticed to herself that Paul had purple hair - purpe was her favourite colour.

Paul slowly turned off the music, took out his earphones and said in a disinterested tone," What?"

"Um...Hi. My name is Zorcen Scribrose. I'm from the Kalos region, but I've lived for a long time in the Ferrum region-"

"What do you want?" Paul asked, not being rude but not polite either.

"Well, it's just that, I'm new around here...and uh...I can't find where I need to go...You know, the dormitories...I kinda lost my map..."

Paul sighed.

"...(sigh) Ok, just this time I'll help you find your way to where you live. By the way, the name's Paul. Paul Shinji." Paul said stretching out his hand for a handshake.

"Thanks!" Zorcen awkwardly shaked Paul's hand. "Hey, how about we be friends?"

"Yeah, whatever..." (He's not being really friendly, Zorcen thought.)

Paul stood up and they both left the school.

Paul had a map, so he was escorting Zorcen to the dormitories...Zorcen took Paul's map and examined it, completely not paying attention to the surroundings.

When they were walking in the street, Zorcen accidentally bumped into a weird guy with blonde hair, almost dropping the map.

"Watch where ya going, ya piece of dum' shit!" The blonde boy yelled at her. Zorcen , being the "guilty" one, wanted to apologize,-

Paul silently stepped up to him and punched him in the face.

"Watch your tongue, Trip Shooter." Paul said in a threatening voice.

The boy noticed that Paul was with Zorcen and it seemed that for a tiny bit of second he was afraid of Paul. But maybe Zorcen was just imagining.

The blonde boy - apparently named Trip Shooter - talked back in a cocky way, however, it was obvious he was too afraid of Paul to fight back directly.

"Teach your bimbo how to walk in the street first! If you wanna prove something to me, let's settle this in a Pokemon Battle."

Zorcen nervously stood there, frozen as she had no idea how to handle situations like this.

"Get lost, idiot." Paul said, with a glance in his eyes so clear, that Trip just kept quiet and left the scene. However, when he made a distance, Trip turned around and said, "I'm not forgetting this, Paul!"

...Zorcen asked Paul as they continued waking towards the dorms, "Do you know him?"

"(To Know) is too strong a word. I've (encountered) him a few times before. Apparently he considers me as his rival or some crap like that. He's just a pathetic insecure pushover, just stick with me and nobody's gonna touch you. I promised to be your friend, remember? I don't go back on my words. Don't get the wrong idea, though. I'm not really a "friendship" guy. I'm just making an exception for you." Paul said, warming up to Zorcen and slightly smiling.

"Ok...thanks." Zorcen wasn't sure how to react to this. But she was happy she found such a strong and reliable friend who who could protect her from bullies.

"Ok...here's your dormitory" Paul said. "I actually live here too."

The dormitory was located right at the seashore, providing a beautiful scenery.

Zorcen and Paul went to their respective rooms, taking care of their stuff and Pokemon. They agreed to meet up in an hour at the dormitory entrance.

Meanwhile...

A girl in a red Magma uniform with a big letter M printed on it (her hood set down) was arguing with the dormitory receptionist.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M NOT ON THE LIST!?" The girl had shoulder - length white hair with three blue bangs hanging, pale white skin and green emerald coloured eyes . She also had a Premiere ball suspended on her belt.

"...I'm terribly sorry, but - oh no- I' ve made a mistake - you are on the list! Jirachella Franchesca, is it?"

"Phew...At least that's sorted out. _Yeah,_ that's me!"

The receptionist profoundly apologized and gave Jirachella a coupon for three free business lunches in the local fast food Alolan cafe network.

Jirachella decided to go sleeping to her own room,

When she fell asleep, she said, while dreaming

 _"Pokemon Alola Academy Super, here I come!"_

 **Big thanks to Scrylveon for submitting an OC! Also big thanks to The Imprisoned of Hell for faving and following!**

 **By the way, Jirachella is an OC from one of my stories "The Power from Outside"!**

 **Please R &R! Feel free to submit OC's and suggestions about canon characters and shippings!**


	4. Chapter 4

Another day in the notorious Alola Region...

It's 7 o'clock in the morning.

"...(yawn)! What a nice morning!" A girl says rising from her bed in the dormitory. She has a lanky build, almost like she hasn't been eating much due to stuff. She appears to be an Asian girl standing at 5'8 ft and weighing 130 lbs. and has Caucasian skin. Has thick black hair reaching just past her shoulders in an open wave cut. Has deep purple eyes. Has a birthmark on her neck by the shape of a music note. She starts dressing, when she's finished, she wears a black pencil skirt, white round collared blouse with ruffles on the front, a black long sleeved bolero jacket, white knee length socks and black flats.

Her name is Rena Lee.

She was living in the same room with a girl named Zorcen. They were both shy girls so they naturally became friends right away. Zorcen said that she liked Rena's eyes because they were purple.

Zorcen rushed out earliy. She told Rena that she had already agreed to meet up and go to school with a guy named Paul. Rena didn't seem to care much. She was much more worried about her studies.

Rena had a hard childhood because of her strict parents that demanded her to always get excellent marks in her studies at school.

But now that she was living by herself in a dormitory of the Pokemon Alola Academy Super, she finally felt a bit more free. Rean was a introverted girl. She wasn't shy per se, i.e. she didn't have issues with communicating but she wasn't exactly comfortable with talking to other people. You could say that she was a person absorbed in her inner world.

She left her room and headed for the school.

She was so concentrated on imagining how she would study that she didn't notice how she crashed into a girl right in front of the entrance of the Pokemon Alola Academy Super, tripping them both onto the ground.

Luckily, it was a sandy place no nobody got hurt. Rena was shaking from the embarrassment as she realized she was lying on top of a girl, Rena's legs placed from both sides of the girls legs, one of Rena's hands supporting herself against the sand, and Rena's left hand placed right on the other girls breast. Rena's face was right near the girl's collar. Unwillingly squeezing the girl's breast once before rising up, Rena felt how her face was going completely red from the awkward situation.

She bowed and said, "I'm so sorry!"

The other girl didn't seem to be very mad, more like slightly irritated. When she saw Rena's reaction though, she was quite amused and it was readable on her face.

"Oh it's not a big deal. My name's May Maple. And you?"

"I-I'm Rena. Rena Lee. N-nice to meet you, May Maple-"

"May. Just May."

"Y-yeah, just May."

May was a really beautiful girl with large breasts (that's what Rena looked at first since she fell onto them before quickly averting her gaze), a shoulder length haircut and brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a red sports shirt, gloves, a bandana, sneakers and tight nylon shorts.

May stretched out her hand to Rena and Rena shook May's hand. May was smiling with a smug grin.

"So, Rena, you owe me a favour for knocking me down onto the sand."

"a f-favour?.." Rena was afraid of owing a favour..especially if she couldn't do whatever May would ask her.

"Yeah...You're really cute."

Rena blushed when May called her cute. To be honest though, Rena wanted to escape this awkward as hell situation as soon as possible. She wasn't exactly enjoying what was happening now.

"A...kiss on the cheek." May said, slowly.

Rena gulped. She wasn't expecting this...She could hear her heart beat very loud as May quickly moved her face to Rena's and in a second,

Rena felt how May's lips made contact with her right cheek and how May distanced herself back just as fast.

Rena stood paralyzed, her mind steaming from the weird awareness of what just happened. She for some reason was trying to imagine how her parents would react if they would somehow learn that their daughter was kissing with girls...Rena tended to blow simple things out of proportions sometimes.

"Ok...I'm going to go check up on my bro Max, he's gonna be here soon. I think I saw you yesterday at the first class meeting so see ya at the class!"

May said, running away in a direction.

Rena was standing there, digesting her reaction to the kiss...

"It was a kiss on the cheek though." She nervously thought as she raised her hand and touched the place where she was kissed.

There was still half an hour left before lessons started.

 **...**

 **So that's another chapter! Big thanks to Candela Monsoon for submitting an OC!**

 **Answers...**

 **ZenoZen: Thanks for your support!**

 **Candela Monsoon: I'll introduce Lillie in the next chapter! and thank you very much for your OC!**


	5. Chapter 5

There was still half an hour before the lessons started.

Meanwhile, two boys were standing at the closed doors of the Academy.

One of them was Chase Graceland. He's 16 years old. His father was a infamous criminal named Zero the mad scientist who wanted to rule the Distortion World. Chase was quite similar to his dad in appearance, however nobody really assumed that they were related. He was given his Pokemon partner to aid him in whatever situation: a female Gardevoir named Faith who has a chocolate addiction. Chase is very punctual when it comes to work and is friendly with other people. He is worried that people will judge him because of his background. Like his father, he is prone to losing composure until he starts screaming like a crazed manic when pushed around too much (why people would try to stay away from him. He does love reading and hearing about Pokemon stories and legends.) He is skinny and not very strong.

He wears a black combat boots, black jeans, black band shirt. He has silver messy hair and yellow eyes. He has one Pokeball.

Against him was standing another boy. His name was Cole Autumn. He is 162 centimetres tall. He is also 14 years old. Cole has tanned skin with chestnut brown tumbleweed-style hair and mismatched eyes; his right eye is green while the left eye is red. He also appears to be quite chubby, mostly around the stomach area, due to his obsession with eating cake. When in a Contest, Cole quickly loses weight & has the build of an Olympic runner. He has a small gap in his slight overbite.

Cole wears a green shirt with long black sleeves and a thick orange scarf. He has a pair of blue sweatpants and red Converse. Sometimes, he wears an purple headband that keeps his hair in place. Around his neck is a charm in shape of an amethyst moon. Cole is clumsy, shy and awkward around new people. Cole has a love & appetite for any type of cake, yet he sometimes goes frantic over what they do to his waistline. He also suffers from extreme abandonment issues & always tries to hide his sadness with a smile. Overall, Cole has a very sunny mood and never loses his faith. He tends to be a bit of a motormouth in awkward situations. He has an undying passion to perform. He's deathly afraid of Ghost type Pokémon and easily freaks out over occult-related topics. He has three Pokeballs.

Chase pointed his finger at Cole, striking a pose.

"Hey, you! You, yeah, you! I challenge you to a Pokemon Battle! 1 VS 1!

"OK." Cole said in a shy voice.

Chase sent out Gardevoir, and Cole sent out Flygon...

Suddenly the bell rang.

"Ding Dong Ding Dong." The bell rang. The battle was suspended and the trainer returned their Pokemon.

"Oh well it's time to go to school." The doors automatically unlocked and the students flooded inside creating a crowded chaos at the entrance.

"Talk about pushy!" May exclamied as she was being pushed around while holding her brother Max's hand so he wouldn't get lost.

Zorcen entered the classroom where the lesson was supposed to be held. Mrs. Berlitz was standing and doing a roll call.

And so the camera floats around the classroom giving us an opportunity to see all of the students who have gathered here. Perhaps you may already know some of them, some of them are completely new people with original backstories.

Anyways, there are 33 people so far in the classroom. The ones that we are familiar with are Ash, Dawn, Alice, Paul, Zorcen, a weird girl I think her name was something like Messty, Brock, Zorcen, Trip, Jirachella, Rena, May, Max and others.

 **MaMcMu - Yeah I got you**

 **Candela Monsoon - OK!**

 **Scryvleon - Ok I understand what you're implying**


	6. Chapter 6

**review responses -**

 **gamergirl101 - thank you very much!**

 **Candela Monsoon -I'm happy that you liked it**

...Mrs. Berlitz was doing a roll call, when suddenly the door was kicked open. He is a tall, young teen with dark skin and short, black hair. He has brown eyes and a slim build with a bit of muscle on him. He wears a black zipped-up jacket. Under this he wears a red shirt. He also wears a pair of white and black camouflaged cargo pants tucked into a pair of black boots. On his head he wears a black beanie and has a pair of black sunglasses resting on his forehead.

"Yo! My name's John Manson! I'm 16 years old."

"Young man! Where are your manners!" The teacher yelled at him.

...Suddenly another student scurried inside the classroom. It was a blonde girl in a white hat. She had green eyes.

"...Umm...Am I late?" She asked unconfidently.

She was followed by another clumsy girl who was hiding behind Lillie's back. She seemed to be emotionally attached to Lillie. She has fuzzy black hair tied into a bun, she rarely takes it out but when she does it's down to her lower back. She has paler skin with freckles and deep green eyes. She is often wearing a loose black shirt with white sleeves and a white skirt with grey long socks. She also has a pair of glasses (white in color) and a blue hair ribbon which ties up her bun. she's very mature and patient, but also very quiet. She doesn't talk much, not because she's shy or lacks personality but because she just prefers to listen or observer rather then talk. She is very clever as well, and the few times she does talk it's usually to say something to help or comfort others. However this doesn't mean she doesn't get mad, it rarely happens but when something pushes her over the line than she can be terrifying.

Mrs. Berlitz sighed. " Take your seats...And at the end of the list we've got John Manson, Lori Glory and Lillie Stylish.

-Now, onto the topic of the introductory lesson. Now this might be a surprise to you all, but our educational curriculum will start with a field trip. And guess where we'll be going to, kids?" The teacher asked.

"Oh, oh, I know! The Galar Region! Professor Oak has just recently discovered this region a few months ago!" Ash shouted.

At that moment, John thought to himself, (It's kinda weird how a whole region - The Galar Region - just appeared out of nowhere a few months ago, despite being populated and etc. Sounds fishy.)

"No, actually we are going to the Kanto region-"

"YAAAYYYYY!" Ash, Brock and Misty shouted.


End file.
